


Ein Geschenk für Skinny

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Cookies, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Suggestive comments, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Nach dem letzten Fall, bei dem sie es mit Skinny zu tun hatten, steht für die drei Detektive fest: Skinny hat etwas Unvergessliches zu Weihnachten verdient. Oder: Unerwartet weiße Weihnachten
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Kudos: 12





	Ein Geschenk für Skinny

In vorweihnachtlicher Betriebsamkeit eilten Kunden über den Schrottplatz, als Bob das Gelände erreichte und vom Rad stieg. Das Getummel so kurz vor dem Fest, wenn die Leute noch die letzten Kleinigkeiten suchten, war er längst gewohnt, und so steuerte er zielstrebig die Freiluftwerkstatt an. Wie erwartet war der Zweite Detektiv schon da, denn er hatte noch einen Auftrag für einen Bekannten angenommen – nur von Justus noch keine Spur.

Während er Peter dabei beobachtete, wie der sich immer tiefer über den Motor eines alten Chevi beugte, lehnte Bob sich auf sein Fahrrad. Eine Weile sah er seinem Freund einfach zu. Peter wusste genau, was er tat, und irgendwie gefiel Bob das mehr, als er zugeben würde. Wobei auch die Tatsache, dass Peter nach einigen Stunden unter der Motorhaube ziemlich zerzaust und verdreckt war, einen gewissen Anreiz hatten. Vor allem im Sommer. Jetzt aber hatte Peter nur die Ärmel des dunklen Overalls hochgekrempelt, den er scheinbar von Titus geliehen hatte – denn so recht passte er dem Zweiten Detektiv nicht, den etwas zu kurzen Hosenbeinen nach zu urteilen.

Offenbar hatte Peter Bobs Blicke gespürt, denn er drehte sich um und lächelte, als er Bob entdeckte. „Oh, hey. Ist der Wagen nicht klasse?“

„Sieht nicht schlecht aus“, bestätigte Bob und senkte die Stimme. „Dann stimmt’s also. Ich hab nämlich gehört, hier gäb’s ‘nen ziemlich guten Mechaniker, der sich mal meinen Wagen anschauen könnte. Und der auch mit sich reden lässt, was die Bezahlung angeht.“

Allein Bobs Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass Peter sofort knallrot anlief, und der Dritte Detektiv konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

„Du... Du bist aber mit’m Rad hier...“, stammelte Peter.

„Veranstaltet euer Rollenspiel gefälligst nicht auf meinem Schrottplatz“, knurrte es plötzlich neben Bob.

Unbeirrt drehte der sich mit bemüht ernster Miene zu seinem Freund. „Ach komm schon, Just. Du musst doch auch zugeben, dass es was hat, wenn Peter an Autos rumschraubt.“

Anstelle einer ernsthaften Antwort grummelte Justus nur etwas Unverständliches und verschränkte die Arme. Bob hakte zwei Finger in eine von Justus‘ Gürtelschlaufen und zog ihn näher.

„Wobei es bestimmt auch gut aussehen würde, dich mal über den Motor gebeugt zu sehen“, murmelte er in Justus‘ Ohr, gerade laut genug, dass auch Peter es hören musste. „Oder über die Motorhaube.“

Jetzt war es Justus, dem die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht recht daran gewöhnt, dass Bob aus dem Nichts und teils im unpassendsten Moment Sprüche von Stapel ließ, die dem Ersten Detektiv die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb, seit sie zusammen waren. Und nicht nur ihm – Peter hatte sich mehr als einmal halbherzig beschwert, wenn Bob ihm in Anwesenheit seiner Eltern oder auch eines Kunden etwas ins Ohr geraunt hatte, das auch bei Justus ein Kribbeln auslöste.

Es machte ihm diebischen Spaß, das war dem Dritten Detektiv anzusehen – und wenn es um Kommentare dieser Natur ging, konnten weder Peter noch Justus ihm das Wasser reichen. Mit jeder Woche schien er kreativer zu werden, und ab und an fragte Justus sich wirklich, wie bisher noch niemand gemerkt hatte, dass sich zwischen ihnen dreien etwas verändert hatte.

„Da dies nicht der Grund für unser Zusammentreffen ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns in die Zentrale zurückziehen“, murrte er schließlich nur und machte sich sanft, aber bestimmt von Bob los. Ein wenig ärgerte es ihn, dass ihm grundsätzlich erst dann gute Antworten auf Bobs Kommentare einfielen, wenn es eindeutig zu spät war – meist dann, wenn er nachts allein im Bett lag. Nicht, dass er das seinen Freunden auf die Nase binden würde. „Wir haben einiges zu beratschlagen.“

„Ja ja, heikle Angelegenheit und so, wissen wir.“ Peter grinste und knallte die Motorhaube des Wagens zu. Achtlos wischte er die Hände an dem Overall ab, bevor er Justus zum Kalten Tor folgte.

Als letzter trat Bob durch den Geheimgang, in dem es zu dieser Jahreszeit unangenehm feucht war. Die Zentrale hingegen war dank eines kleinen Heizlüfters angenehm warm und trocken.

Bob schmunzelte; offenbar hatte Justus für ihre Besprechung vorgesorgt. Dafür sprach auch der Teller mit Plätzchen. Zweifelsohne hatte Justus sie gerade erst aus Mathildas Küche stibitzt, denn  
sie waren noch warm, stellte der Dritte Detektiv fest, als er sich eins in den Mund schob. Dann quetschte er sich zu Justus und Peter auf das viel zu kleine Sofa. Hier, zwischen seinen beiden Freunden, war es vor allem im Winter einfach am gemütlichsten – auch wenn es in Rocky Beach selten wirklich unangenehm kalt wurde.

„Also Kollegen“, begann Justus und stellte den Teller auf der Sofalehne neben sich ab. „Operation ‚Geschenk für Skinny‘ – wer hat Vorschläge?“

Vor wenigen Wochen erst hatten sie einen Fall aufgeklärt, der sie nach Little Rampart geführt hatte – und bei dem sie wieder einmal auf Skinny gestoßen waren. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war Skinny zunächst ebenso wenig begeistert gewesen wie die drei Detektive, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass eine Zusammenarbeit beiden Seiten zugute käme. Langsam hatte sich Skinnys Verhalten allerdings geändert, beinahe unmerklich, bis sie sich dabei erwischt hatten, wie sie Skinny zugrinsten, wenn er während der Beschattung blöde Witze riss.

Ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen war bei weitem freundlicher gewesen, als Skinny sie je behandelt hatte. Doch das Resultat hatte wohl niemand vorausahnen können – und die drei Jungen zu einem Entschluss geführt. So hatten sie vereinbart, dass Skinny etwas Besonderes verdiente. Weihnachten eignete sich hervorragend dafür, und Justus hatte ein Treffen einberufen. Schließlich sollte dieses Geschenk unvergesslich werden.

Bob streifte seine Schuhe ab und zog die Beine hoch, um es sich im Schneidersitz bequem zu machen. Das machte die ganze Angelegenheit zwar noch enger, aber es störte keinen der drei. „Sag bloß, du hast noch keine Ideen.“

„Doch, aber ich wollte euch den Vortritt lassen.“

Peter lehnte sich über Bobs Schoß, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Bobs Oberschenkel ab und griff mit der anderen nach einigen Plätzchen. „Ach was, das sind ja mal ganz neue Töne“, stichelte er und versuchte gleich darauf, sich hinter Bob in Sicherheit zu bringen, als Justus nach ihm pikste.

„Es sei denn, du hast keine Ideen.“

„Davon hab ich genug, ich konnte mich nur noch nicht entscheiden“, entgegnete Peter. „Wie wär’s, wenn wir bei ihm einsteigen, wenn er nicht da ist, und seine Möbel mit Sekundenkleber an die Decke kleben? Tisch, Stühle, Kommode, Nachttisch… Oder wir nehmen Klebeband und Seile mit und hängen sie auf", schlug er vor, als er Justus‘ zweifelnden Blick bemerkte.

Auch Bob hob eine Braue. „Du meinst, das funktioniert? Da müsste Skinny aber ganz schön lange wegbleiben.“

„Was würdest du denn machen?“

„Wir könnten uns in seine Wohnung schleichen, während er schläft, und überall um ihn herum Schnapsgläser mit Wasser auf dem Boden verteilen, sodass er nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommt, ohne alles nass zu machen.“

„Gibt es auch Vorschläge, die keinen Einbruch bedingen?“, meldete Justus sich zu Wort.

Gelassen zuckte Peter die Schultern. „Sonst lässt du mich auch immer überall einbrechen.“

„Aus reiner Notwendigkeit“, protestierte Justus, was ihm einen ungläubigen Blick von Peter und ein Schnauben von Bob einbrachte.

„Auch wenn ich eingestehe, dass die Vorstellung durchaus amüsant ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass Skinnys Schlaf tief genug für ein Vorgehen dieser Art ist. Außerdem sollten wir uns nicht strafbar machen. So, wie ich unseren Erzfeind einschätze, brächte der es noch fertig, uns wegen eines solchen Scherzes anzuzeigen.“

Da musste Bob ihm recht geben.

„Also brauchen wir etwas, das keinen Einbruch bedingt und nicht als Sachschaden gelten könnte“, fasste Justus zusammen.

Ohne auf Bobs Protest zu achten, klaute Peter dem Dritten Detektiv das Plätzchen, in das er gerade hatte hineinbeißen wollen. „Was ist denn deine Idee, Just?“

Wie kaum anders zu erwarten, zögerte Justus den Moment ein wenig hinaus, indem er genüsslich einen Erdnusskeks zerkaute. „Während meiner Überlegungen habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, was Skinny am wichtigsten ist. Dort sollten wir ansetzen.“

„Sein Ruf?“, schlug Bob vor, warf Peter dabei jedoch weiterhin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Justus hielt Bob ein neues Plätzchen hin, der es sich schnell in den Mund steckte, bevor Peter wieder zugriff. „Gut, vielleicht am zweit-wichtigsten“, räumte er ein.

„Sein... Auto?“

„Exakt, Zweiter!“

Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Peters Gesicht aus. „Egal, was es ist, das wird ihn wirklich treffen.“

„Sag schon, Just, was hast du vor?“

„Bei einer Haushaltsauflösung hat Onkel Titus kürzlich auch ein Dutzend Kisten mit Bürobedarf ersteigert. Für ihn sind sie leider wertloser, als er erhofft hatte, aber ich habe darin etwas entdeckte, was wir für den Einsatz nutzen können.“ Er zog einen kleinen, quadratischen, neonpinken Block aus der Jackentasche.

„Post-its?“

„Kistenweise. Genug, um einen gewissen Sportwagen so dicht zu bekleben, dass weder von der blauen Lackierung noch von den Scheiben oder auch nur den Rädern etwas zu sehen ist. Was meint ihr?“

Peter grinste noch breiter. „Genial. Der wird uns nicht noch mal so verarschen wie letztes Mal.“

Zustimmend nickte Bob. „Und wenn es regnen sollte, kriegt er die Dinger nicht so schnell ab.“

„Dann ist es also beschlossen“, meinte Justus zufrieden und lehnte sich an Bob.

***

Wenige Tage später, in der Nacht vor Heiligabend, schlichen drei Schatten kichernd durch das rote Tor zurück auf den Schrottplatz.

„Mann, ich wünschte, wir könnten Skinnys Gesicht sehen, wenn er sein Auto so entdeckt“, lachte Peter und fing sich sogleich ein gezischtes „Schhh!“ von Justus ein.

„Zu blöd, dass das mit der Kamera nicht geklappt hat“, stimmte Bob zu, allerdings deutlich leiser. Ebenso wie Justus legte er es nicht sonderlich darauf an, um drei Uhr morgens von Mathilda erwischt zu werden – immerhin hatten sich die Jungen kurz nach Mitternacht heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen und Justus‘ Tante in dem Glauben gelassen, tief und fest im Zimmer des Ersten Detektivs zu schlafen.

„Trotzdem würde ich sagen, wir haben uns noch eine heiße Schokolade verdient, um den Abend angemessen ausklingen zu lassen“, meinte Justus. „Oder was meint ihr, Kollegen?“

„Eindeutig!“

Hintereinander huschten sie über den dunklen Schrottplatz, vorbei an Kartons mit Baumschmuck und Tischen voller Kerzenständer, bis sie den geheimen Eingang erreichten. Ihr Plan hatte sich wie am Schnürchen ausführen lassen und alle drei waren noch immer aufgedreht. Ihr Geflüster hallte durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Kühlschrank, dann endlich zog Justus die Tür zum Wohnwagen auf.

Er betätigte den Lichtschalter – und das reine Chaos brach los. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde den drei Detektiven von wirbelnden Flocken die Sicht genommen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Bewegung und einem unheilvollen Summen, millionen kleinster Teilchen stoben um sie herum, klebten überall fest und verirrten sich auch in die entlegensten Ecken. Erschrocken keuchte Peter auf, während Justus schnell den Mund schloss und Bob hinter ihn trat, um nicht alles in die Augen zu bekommen.

„Was zum –?!“

Bob begriff als erster, was vor sich ging. Eine Hand vorm Gesicht durchquerte er mit drei großen Schritten den Wohnwagen. Immer weiter wirbelten die Styroporkügelchen wie Schnee um ihn herum und verteilten sich überall. Als er den Ventilator endlich erreicht und den Schalter gefunden hatte, spuckte er mehrere weiße Kügelchen aus.

„Endlich“, kam es von Peter, der vor Schreck beinahe so weiß geworden war wie die Kügelchen die an seinem Pullover und seiner Jeans hafteten und auch seine Haare zierten. „Welcher Vollidiot auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, der wird noch was erleben!“

„Das kann ich dir sagen“, knurrte Bob und riss einen knallgrünen Zettel vom Fuß des Ventilators. „Merry fucking white Christmas. S. N.“, stand darauf zu lesen.

„Dieser Scheißkerl“, schimpfte Peter und zupfte sich Styropor von den Wimpern. „Wie hat er das bloß angestellt? Und woher wusste er, dass wir ausgerechnet heute nicht da sind?“

Auch Justus sah sich verärgert um. Die gesamte Zentrale sah aus wie nach einem Schneesturm. Auf sämtlichen Flächen lag Styrpor, einige Flöckchen schweben noch immer durch die Luft, und er hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie noch im Sommer weiße Kügelchen in den Ritzen finden würden. „Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, Kollegen, aber ich fürchte, aktuell steht es zwei zu eins für Skinny.“ Ergeben kramte er den Besen aus der Dunkelkammer hervor und drückte ihn Peter in die Hand, dann holte er den Handstaubsauger aus dem Küchenschränkchen. „Vorerst.“

**Author's Note:**

> Der Crosspost meines Beitrags zum diesjährigen drei ??? Adventskalender auf ff.de :)


End file.
